Trivia Slam: Cahill Edition!
by Josh Hill-Riordan Avenger
Summary: The Cahills have been taken hostage in an unknown location! Their only hope of escape lies in them winning a contest! Who will win? Note: This story is currently up for deletion. Let me know what you think about it.
1. Initiation

_**A/N: I was reading Big Nate Flips Out the other day.(In case you haven't heard of it, the book itself is relatively new, so don't worry.) The gist of it is: Gina is the yearbook editor, and Nate, Teddy and Francis join the yearbook committee so that Gina doesn't make it all about herself. Nate becomes a photographer, but he loses the camera. Francis was the one who borrowed it, so HE gets in trouble. Then-you know what, I'll just skip to the end. Nate finds the camera, he and Francis are friends again, and Nate takes some KILLER candids at the Trivia Slam. Okay, this is getting kinda long, so I'll wrap up. Oh, and one more thing. This time, YOU, the reader, will write. You have until May 5 to write. If you want to enter, please PM me your e-mail address so I can send you the rules.**_

_**Disclaimer: I, daksmyth93, do not own the 39 Clues, Big Nate or the Trivia Slam.**_

* * *

_**Dan's POV(my favorite!)**_

I had just woken up. I was in a dark room. Last night's headache came back in full force. That is the LAST time I have spaghetti tacos. I heard someone groan. _Amy._

"Amy? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we?" She says.

"Will you two shut up? I can't sleep!" A voice said. Oh, great. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Sorry for interrupting your beauty sleep, Queen Cobra. I forgot how much you needed it." I say._**  
**_

"Before you two start fighting, have you even taken stock of where we are?" Ian says.

"We're in a dark room somewhere." Ham says

"Gee, I hadn't realized that. Thanks for the info." Nellie says.

"Ow. I am never eating tacos again." Jonah says.

"Oh, quit your yapping. I've eaten worse." Sinead says.

"Yeah, cause you made it." Reagan says.

"ENOUGH WITH THE FIGHTING ALREADY!" A voice yells. It seems familiar, but I can't put my finger on where I heard it. By now we had quieted down. I'm pretty sure everyone else was trying to find out where the voice was coming from.

"That's better. You have been transferred to a secret base somewhere in the Nevada desert. Where there a no malls for miles around." I'm pretty sure that last part was a stab at Nat.

"WHAT?" She screeched.

"Relax. I'm just messing with you." The voice earned a slight laugh from us. It continued, "You're not really in the Nevada desert. You're somewhere in Attleboro. By the way, you might want to close your eyes."

At that moment lights flooded the room, or should I say, hall. A boy, no taller than me, was standing in front of us.

"Told you." He said. "Sorry about last night. The tacos had sleeping powder in them. It was the only way for us to get you guys to be here without a fuss. Don't worry, all your questions will be answered. But first, you all should really freshen up."

As soon as he said that, twelve doors appeared out of nowhere. "Don't worry, they're not torture chambers. They're bathrooms." The boy said.

_**Fifteen minutes later...**_

"Alright, now that everyone's feeling fresher now, I'll tell you what you want to know." The boy said. "First, I apologize for sleep-drugging you last night. I also apologize for not telling you my name. My name is Joseph Cahill. Like you, my name says it all. I am a Cahill as well. Just to clear up any confusion, I belong to the Janus branch."

"Awesome! High five, bro!" Jonah said.

" Great. Another show-off." Ian muttered.

Joseph must have heard him, because he said, "For your information, the Janus are not show-offs. We are just wayyyyyyyyyy better than the rest of you. I mean, who else, apart from a Janus, could get full marks in one of their pieces in their Grade 3 Piano exam?"_**(A/N: FYI, Joseph is my real name. I'm not telling you what my last name is! I really did get full marks in one of my Piano Grade 3 exam pieces, by the way. I actually topped Malaysia!)**_

"Alright, we get it. You Janus are really talented in music," Amy starts,

"Thank you." Jonah says

"But you suck in everything else. Now can we please get on with this?" Amy finishes.

"I'm just going to ignore that statement. And I could have started earlier if Ian hadn't dissed the Janus!" Joseph says. "But anyway, let's start. You have been selected to be in the first ever Cahill Trivia Slam. And by selected, I mean chosen by Fiske, then getting sleep-drugged and- sorry. And now, without further ado, your teammates are as follows:

**_Red Team_**

_Amy Cahill_

_Ian Kabra_

_Hamilton Holt_

_Ned Starling_

_Sinead Starling_

_Pheonix Wizard_

**_Blue Team_**

_Dan Cahill_

_Natalie Kabra_

_Reagan Holt_

_Madison Holt_

_Ted Starling_

_Jonah Wizard_

Oh, and one more thing." Joseph said. "As long as you complete the Trivia Slam, you'll be able to leave. If you win, you can get off scot-free. If you lose, however, you'll still be able to leave. The only thing is, well, the other team...let's just say they'll know a little more about you. The embarrassing things about you." You could hear the evil grin in his voice when he said that. "And, believe me, we've got a LOT of dirt on all of you here."

* * *

**_A/N: Done! Send in your entries via e-mail. Quick recap: PM me your e-mail, I'll send you the rules. Simple, right? Oh, and please review!_**

**_-J. Cahill_**


	2. The Rules

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues**_._** I forgot a few things I wanted to say in the previous chapter. But first, all 4 reviews are about the same thing: They're complaining about when I dissed the other branches. I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I offended any readers who are in the other branches.**_

_**Another thing I wanted to say is that I'm changing a few of the rules.**_

_**To enter:**_

_**1. You MUST confirm with me if you are entering. Confirmed entries must be sent before May 5. Late entries will NOT be entertained. Submit your entry via PM.**_

_**2. You don't have to send me your e-mail. When you PM me your confirmed entry, I'll send you MY e-mail.**_

_**3. To send your story, e-mail it to me. Start your e-mail with the phrase "(your name here)'s entry for TS:CE on Fanfiction" so I know you're not spamming me.**  
_

_**When you send me your entry, I'll post it under my story, but I'll put the header, "(your name here)'s entry".**_

_**The last thing I want to say is that each character has their own trivia specialty. If you deviate from that(i.e. if you give them a question that's not related to their trivia specialty), I can DQ you. (DQ means disqualify.)**_

_**The characters' trivia specialties are as follows:**_

_**Dan Cahill: Ninjas, Ben Franklin, Shaka Zulu, Marvel Heroes, X-box.**_

_**Natalie Kabra: Fashion, One Direction, Shopping, Make-Up.**_

_**Amy Cahill: History Books, Literature(Classics, eg. Charlotte's Web, The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, etc.), Geography.**_

_**Ian Kabra: Finances, Classical Music, Poisons, Espionage History(Look it up!).**_

_**Hamilton Holt: Sports(Duh.), Computer Science, Shaka Zulu, Selena Gomez(Ham actually once asked Jonah to introduce him to Selena).**_

_**Reagan Holt: Sports, Ballet, Escape.**_

_****__**Madison Holt: Sports.(Madison isn't really mentioned in the series, so this is all the info I could get.)**_

_****__**Ned\Ted\Sinead Starling: Gadgetry, Hacking, (Sinead)Triple-Crossing(She double-crossed the Cahills first and then the Vespers)**_

_****__**Jonah Wizard: Music(Classical and Pop), X-box, Celebrity Gossip, Taylor Swift.**_

**_Phoenix_**_****__** Wizard: Music(Classical and Pop), X-box, Escape.**_

_****__**Oh, and one more thing: You have until May 28 to submit your composition. Any late entries will not be entertained.**_


	3. Reader's Choice

_**A/N: I don't own the 39 Clues.**_

_**Right, I'm just going to cut to the chase: This story sucks, I want to delete it. But I'm going to let you, the reader, decide.**_

_**Should I:**_

_**A: Delete the story so I can concentrate on the Attleboro Avengers?**_

_**B: Continue the story from its current location and viewpoint?**_

_**C: Re-open the contest entry-thingy? (Not doing that!)**_

_**D: Restart the story?**_

_**Or**_

_**E: Delete this story, but start a new one?**_

_**Oh, and if you answer E, tell me your ideas for a story, because I'm fresh out. And please, no post-DoD, no Cahill reunions, no warm, mushy Amian stories, only original ideas! PLEASE!**_

_**Yours in Avenger Awesomeness,**_

_**Josh Hill ;)**_


	4. Standings 1

_**A/N: I don't own the 39 Clues.**_

_**Okaaaayyy, so the current standings are**_

_**0 A votes,**_

_**3 B votes,**_

_**0 C votes,**_

_**One Direction vote! (ie. 1 D vote),**_

_**and**_

_**2 E votes.**_

_**So B(Continue the story, writing it myself.) is in the lead, followed by E(delete the story and start a new one) finishing with Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall and Zayn(If you didn't get that, that meant 1D, of which I am a huge fan. And so what if I'm a Directioner!).**_

_**Oh, and the first one to get 15 votes is the one I am going with.**_

_**BTW, Guest, that story idea's already been taken. I only do original ideas(Haven't I said that already?!)**_

_**Happy voting!**_

_**Yours in Avenger Awesomeness,**_

_**Josh Hill ;)**_

_**PS. The vote is also on my profile.**_

_**J. Hill**_


End file.
